PROJECT SUMMARY The Cooperative Human Tissue Network (CHTN) has played an important role since 1987 as a source for human tissues for biomedical research. To this end, the overarching goal of the Western Division of the CHTN at Vanderbilt University Medical Center (CHTN-VUMC) is to continue to serve the scientific community by procuring and distributing adult biospecimens, utilizing a stringent quality management program to maintain a highly efficient and productive biorepository operation. Key aspects of this goal are the prospective customized collection of high quality solid tissues and biofluids with clinical annotation and application of a rigorous Quality Management System to all aspects of the program. Demographic coverage will be expanded by launching two additional satellite sites for collection. New services, such as single-cell suspensions, isolation of tumor infiltrating lymphocytes and TMA Build On Demand in response to changing investigator needs are proposed. In addition preneoplastic and rare lesions will be banked to facilitate research in tumor progression. The CHTN-VUMC will adhere to rigorous ethical standards for protection of human subjects and patient confidentiality, and will partner with the VUMC advocacy program to engage patients and provide opportunities for participation in research. We also propose to serve as the Informatics (IT) trans-network Coordinating Center responsible for the second version of the ?Investigators IT? system, utilizing web services and a strong modern technologically advanced platform and ensuring adherence to IT security best practices. In its divisional IT strategy, CHTN-VUMC will develop and integrate new business models and novel informatics strategies to improve operational efficiency, including partnering with the VUMC BioVu project to link tissue samples to large clinical datasets. Marketing efforts will include initiatives to increase awareness of CHTN in the scientific community, including enhanced use of social media, and CHTN-VUMC will actively contribute to biorepository science and education through leadership in societies such as the International Society for Biological and Environmental Repositories. CHTN-VUMC's leadership in network IT development makes the division uniquely qualified to serve as the central IT site. A robust track record of specimen distribution, with 64,358 specimens shipped to 1011 investigators over the past 6.5 years, highlights the capabilities of the existing CHTN-VUMC infrastructure. CHTN-VUMC goals in the next funding period include building upon these foundational achievements to improve efficiency and communication within the network, investigators and scientific community.